Misty and Ash Daughter
by GreenStar208
Summary: Misty passed away after a big car accident leaving Ash to take care of their Daughter, 6 years have passed and Ash have not tell his Daughter that Misty is not here with them, Can Ash tell his Daughter the truth or will he keep a secret


MIsty Death

Ash: 28

Rose: 6 (misty and ash daughters )

John: 24 ( my OC)

Pikachu buneary and pichu: unknown

Brock: 33

(6 years since misty death)

Its been 6 years since Misty Death, Ash let out a sad sigh, even though its been 6 years he cant get over her death

Ash: why…. why cant i move on *he look at the window of his room*

Ash is 28 years old he became champion in sinnoh when he was 18 years old, he came back home at Pallet Town but not before he visit Misty Waterflower a Water-Type Gym at Cerulean City, ash told misty that he was coming to visit before heading home, those two talked and hung out like old time back when they were young travling together with Broke

but before Ash started to head home he told her that he love her and Ash was surpise that Misty had the same feelings too, Ash and Misty were dating for 7 years During those years together Ash Propose to Misty and she said yes and later on those two got married and they even have a Daughter name Rose (who she is 6 years old now)

but one night bad thing happen to Misty, she gotten into a car accident she was driving back home when a drinking Driver was driving so fast that he pass red light and crash into Misty's Car making her turn over a few times, Misty didn't make it but the Drunking driver did but he went to Jail right after

few days later Ash, his friends and family made a funeral about Misty everybody was sad even ash who was carrying baby Rose on his arms, the only thing he said before they burry her is " goodbye Misty me and rose will miss you and will love you forever" ( rose was 6 mounts old so she does not know about her mom death)

after the funeral Ash didnt talked to anybody for almost a year, he didnt speak to nobody, didnt open the Misty Gym for the trainers to come battle for the badges, heck he didnt trained his and Misty's pokemon, it was not in him for almost a year

but few weeks later, Ash fanilly open the Gym for the trainers, he even started to talked to his family again and got Rose back from his mother since Ash wanted to be alone for a while and wanted his daughter to be with her Grandmother, heck Ash even trained his and Misty pokemon and gotten stronger and stronger by the day went by, thanks to Ash Ceruleaon City Gym is far most strongest Gym in all Kanto, all trianers are having a tough time getting Ceruleaon City Badge from Ash

Ash is back to his normal self but even though he back to normal there is one person that is not with him and its Misty

Ash: MIsty

Even though Ash moved on few years later he cant keep Misty off his head, yes he will always have good and bad times memeroies with the time together and that will never go away, but there is one thing that keeping a secret from Misty death and that's

Rose: daddy

His Daughter,Rose still does not know that Misty her mother is long gone Rose is 6 years old yes and she already know what happens to people who no where around in this world but Ash cant tell his Daughter that Misty is gone, Misty her mother is dead and will never return, Yes Ash has been lying to his Daughter for a while now and Rose thinks that her mother is working far away and Ash keep lying to Rose saying she not coming 'yet'

Ash did not heard Rose, so she went to her father side who he was looking at the window, Ash is looking thourgh the window on the second floor of the House and saw his Pikachu and Pikachu's mate Buneary who happen to be one of Ash Friend's pokemon from Sinoth, those two Couple are playing with a little baby boy Pichu who happen to be the son of PIkachu and Buneary ( pichu is a brown rat pokemon, who has the powers of his father but the speed and agligty of his Mother)

Rose: daddy

Ash: huh? *look down on his right* oh hey my little princess

Rose: daddy what wrong?

Ash: oh nothing, just looking at the Pikachu, Buneary and Pichu

Rose look at the dereation where her father is looking at, but then she quickly look back at her father again and asked something

Rose: daddy when is mommy coming back?

Ash was caught off Guard, he didnt expect her Daughter to asked that question again,yes Rose has been telling her Father over and over again but Ash keep lying to his 6 year old Daughter saying that "not today" or "not right now" or some excuse that will make her Daughter belive him

but Rose didnt asked that question for almost a month now and Ash thought that Rose fanilly gave up and move on or something, but then again maybe not

Ash: oh sweetie, your mother is still not coming back today, maybe tommorow or later

Ash hate it when she has to lie to her daughter that way, he does not want to tell the truth yet but one day he will but not today or not now,

Ash got surpise that Rose is starting to cry, he never saw Rose cry whenever he told her that her mother is not coming today, maybe she had enough of it or maybe just maybe she starting to get the picture

Rose: but why? you said she coming back? (starts to cry) why is she not coming?

Ash pick her up and put Rose into a small hug

Ash (thoughts): don't cry rose, please ( I wish I can tell her the truth but I cant)

Rose: i want to see mummy, Daddy

Ash: i know Rose, I know

Ash hugged her a little bit longger until Rose stop crying, it took her like a few mintues but even though she stopped Rose is still sad that she not going to see her mother anytime soon, Ash saw this and it hurt so much to keep this from here, hopefully he will tell her the truth soon but right now Rose need him, she need her father

*doorbell ring*

it was the door and someone was here, he bealive it his friends or a Trainer who wants a Challenge to get a badge

Ash:I will get the door sweetheart, why dont you go get Pikachu, Buneary and pichu

Rose: ok daddy

Ash put down Rose and she walked to the outside to get the three pokemon (or play with them for a while) while Ash walked to the door, he does not know who is knocking but Ash does can think of one thing

Ash (thoughts): (must be a challenger)

since he not excpting one of his friends to see him because all of them are busy with their lifes he only excpts a challenger, the door bell ring once again

Ash (thoughts): OKAY HOLD ON (i heard you the first time)

the door bell ring once again making Ash pissed off, this challenger can not pe patience once Ash open the door he was about to yell at this challenger but he stop himself because right in front of him is not other then Brock and John

Ash: Brock, John? what are you doing here

Ash is surpise to see his two friends he has not see them for almost year, Brock is a Gym leader so he can hardly go out or do somehting since he keep having Challenger all the time not to mention brothers and sisters to take care off and John explore all around the world seeing all new pokemon at every Region he goes and making new friends plus helping all Professers with their works

John: haha is it wrong to see a friend?

Brock: John be nice

John: hey i was just joking

Brock: *sigh* right, anyways Ash can we come in?

Ash: sure why not

Ash step back a few feet letting Brock and John to come in, Ash close the door once his two friends came in, Rose came from the back with a Pichu in her arms and she is happy to see Brock and John

Rose: Hi Uncle Brock, Hi Uncle John

Brock: hey there Rose how you doing * Brock pick her up while the Pichu is on top of her head*

Rose: me fine just playing with daddy pokemon

Brock: that so sweet

Brock put her down, she turn to look at John

Rose: Hi Uncle John

John: hey kiddo are you being good to daddy?

Rose: yes sir

John: that good to know

John look at the pichu, the pokemon did a little 'pi' as a hi John Chuckled and did a little salut

Ash: anyway Rose sweet heart well you play with the pokemon outside? daddy is going to talk to uncle John and uncle Brock ok

Rose: ok daddy

Rose once again ran to the back of the house with Pichu in her arms plus Pikachu and Buneary running after her outside of the backyard

Ash smiled then turn back around and looked at John and Brock, he sigh

Ash: can I ask you something?

John: sure what is it?

Ash: is about Rose

Brock: what about her?

Ash: once again Rose asked about Misty her mother, and again i didnt told her the truth

John is shocked about this but Brock just sigh, he knew that Ash is having a hard time telling Rose the truth about Misty, but John thought Ash already told Rose about Misty

John: you mean to tell us that you think told her yet?

Ash just shake her head no slowly

John: *sigh* i thought you told her already

Ash: well not yet

Brock: what do you mean not yet? i thought you already told her already? plus its already 6 years now, it wont be long until Rose find out on her own,

Ash: i know Brock but its hard to tell a little girl the truth about his mother

John: look *he put his left hand on Ash shoulder* Brock is right you need to tell her soon or later on you will regret it

Brock: yeah you need to tell her

Ash: i know but every time Rose ask me "were is mommy? when will she come and see use?" I just keep lying to her and right now she even asked if her mother is coming today and I just have to lie to her again her

Ash could not take it anymore and he bust into tears and went down to his knees crying on the floor, Brock went on ash level and hugged him, John just stand there he does not know what to do or what to say

After a while of crying Ash calm down and Brock help ash on his feet, he went to the kitchen to wash his face while Brock and John who are at the kitchen table sitting down waiting for Ash to finish

John: look Ash you need to tell her the truth, this pain that you are having lying to your daughter is hurting you and her, one day like Brock said she will find out and you will regret it

Ash: *sigh* alright i will think of something

Brock: good men

with that three friends are talking to each other about what going on in their life, Brock is still the same taking care of his brothers and sister (even though few went on their Journey) plus watching over the Gym, John told Ash about the new Region and new pokemon plus new Eevee Evolution that John found out few days ago when travling to the new Region

after a while of talking and catching up, John and Brock told Ash that they need to go he understands and both friends left leaving Ash behind and closing the door

Ash went back to the kitchen table and sat down, he has been thinking about what John and Brock had said, he need to tell Rose the truth if not Ash is going to regret it and will not be happy about it if Rose finds out on her own, plus it will be a big releife after he tells his daughter to the truth

Ash: tommorrow i will tell her, tommorrow i will tell her the truth

Ash got up and went outside to see his Daughter Rose playing with Pichu, Buneary and pikachu, Ash smiled as he see his Daughter and his pokemon playing with each other

( the next day)

It was 10:30 a.m. and Ash was at the living room watching the news about Prof. Oak discovery of new pokemon and new Region. Ash sigh he missed those times when he goes on Adventure seeing new pokemon and making new friends, but those days are over he the Gym leader of Celeritan City and Father of her Daughter

speaking of Daughter, Ash has been thinking about how is he going to tell his Daugther Rose about Misty, yes the time has come for Ash to tell his 6 year old Daugther the truth no more lies and no more secrets, he been hiding this from her for a long time now and its time to tell her the truth.

but he has to wait since Rose is sleeping and wont be waking up anytime soon, so has been watching TV all morning since its the weekend Ash lets his and Misty's pokemon relax and have free time for them self,

it did not take long for Rose to wake up and went to the living room where her daddy is at still watching TV, she yawn and got Ash attion standing up on a sitting positon and looked at Rose, the time has come to tell his Daughter the truth, its now or never

Ash: ah rose your up come here sweetie I want to tell you something

Rose: ok daddy

Rose walked slowly to her daddy, since she still tired from bearly waking up it took her a while to get there, she jump to the sofa that Ash is at and sat down next to him and look at her Father

Ash(thoughts): *sigh* (okay i can do this, this is it am going to tell her the truth no more lies and no more secrets, she needs to know now) Rose sweetie am going to tell you something *sigh* its about your mother

when Rose heard 'mother' she was happy, she is jumping up and down the sofa thnking that her is coming now or maybe she is here but cant see her yet, Rose started to look around if she can find her mother somewhere but found nothing, Ash waited for Rose to calm down her excitment seeing this happy to her daughter is making ash have second thoughts but he push that away and went ahead witht he plan of telling the truth

after Rose calm down she turn to looked at Ash with a big smile on her face

Rose: is mommy coming soon? is she here? because i cant see her.

Ash saw Rose still looking around the house next to him looking for Misty, once he tell her its going to be hard on her

Ash:*sigh* Rose... your mom is not coming back

Rose stop looking and then turn her head to look at her Father with a sad and confuse look on her face

Rose: what do you mean daddy? i thought you said mommy is coming soon?

Ash(thoughts): (am sorry sweetheart i hope you can forgive me) *sigh* am sorry Rose but your mommy is... is... dead

Rose is surpise to hear her dad said her mother is dead and she not coming back at all, yes Rose is old enouth to know what dead is but to find out from her father saying that her mother is dead is broken her little heart, but wait why is her Father telling this now and why her daddy lied to herself saying mommy is coming soon

Rose: why didnt you tell me mommy is in heaven, you lied to me daddy you lied

Ash: am sorry sweetie i didnt mean to lied to you, I thought i could keep this away from you so you can have happyness but every time you bring up your mother it hurt so much for me that i have to lie to you Rose

Rose didnt take it anymore she broke down in tears and jump out of the sofa and ran to her living room leaving Ash alone,

Ash sigh he know this was going to happen and now Rose ran away from him, well to her room that is, he got up and walked up the stairs though the hallway and open the door to Rose room and saw Rose on her bed crying

Rose heard the door open and look to see her daddy at the front door

Rose: why daddy? why didnt you tell me? i thought mommy was coming back, I thought when mommy comes we can be a family? but daddy you tell me mommy is in havean, why not tell me?

Ash:i know its my fault Rose. but the only reason i didnt want to tell you about your mommy is in heaven because i want to see you happy not sad

Rose look at her, tears stop coming out but sniff a few

Ash: trust me when i say this, I did want to tell you about your mommy but it was to hard for me because i see you happy all the time, i thought if you dont find out about your mommy in heaven you wont be sad, but guess i was wrong when you keep bring up Mommy all the time

after Ash finish explianing things to Rose, she hugged her father tightly as she can

Rose: its okay daddy i bealive you

Ash:*he smiled* you know what Rose?

Rose stop crying and look at her father

Ash: your mom is in heaven *pointing up* looking down at us watching over you and me

Rose smiled a bit looking up at the sealing then looked at her father

Rose: like a guardian angel

Ash was surpise that Rose can say that long word, but he smiled then nodded his head

Ash: yes like a Guardian Angel *he hugged Rose* I love you Rose

Rose: *hugged Back* love you too daddy

both hugged for a few mintues before they broke the hug

Ash: come on let go eat some Breakfast

Rose: okay daddy

Ash: um Rose why don't you go get Pikachu, Buneary and Pichu I will be down there for a mintue

Rose: ok daddy

Rose jump down from her bed and ran to her door she open the door and left to get the three pokemon, Ash on the other hand he got out of Rose's bed and walked up to the Window he then look up to the morning sky and sigh

Ash: Misty i know you are looking down at us and watch over us, I fanilly told our Daughter the turth at first she took it hard but *he sigh* by the look of it i can tell she take it well, *ash turn around* I miss you Misty but i know one day we will meet again *he turn his head sideways* and when we do am going to tell you everything that ever happen *he smiled*

with that Ash heard his Daughter calling him, so he walked out of his Daughter room and walked down stairs to make Breakfast ready

but inside Rose's Room stand a women with red hair who has beautiful white dress, with beautfiul white wings and halo flowting around her head, the women smiled and looked at the door that Ash went though

Women: am Proud of you Ash for doing the things for our Daughter, *she turn around and smiled* I will be waiting for you Ash

and with that she Disappear with a big smile on her face

The End

 **wow never thought this story will take forever. anyways sorry for a super long wait but i hope this makes up for it, i know you guys are waiting for the next chapter of Dark Tails but please hang on a little bit longer because things are happening around my life and i have so many stories working at once**

 **well that is all i have i hope you enjoy the story and i will see you all next time**


End file.
